chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
IOS S1 Glory Alliances
Overview This page is dedicated to Alliances on the iOS S1 Server. If you are looking for an Alliance please feel free to check out the following entries. Rules Each Alliance may post one ad, there will be no flaming or long discussions. Please go to the forum if you would like to discuss Alliances in more depth. In addition posters are strongly urged to contribute to this wiki, please help the game grow along with you Alliance. Alliances Please add your alliance name on iOS S1 in alphabetical order. A more complete list of alliances can be found on the Alliance & Chamber section of the Forums. Caesar: *'Void': The strongest Ceasar alliance on iOS S1 was Void. : Void is now run by Titain13 and has a number of active players - generally active in PW but for some reason never interested in taking Turin! : 05/07/2012- Void and Night Elves Merged Charlemagne: *'Kings': Founded by Im1stunna, Kings went from being a second rate alliance, that would consistently be defeated by Void or United Assassins, to temporarily play a protagonist role in early 2012. It currently gives a good run against Void and consistently beat United Assassins under the leadership of Zome. Despite repeated attempts to get HeatherMae to rejoin she finally secombed now that Zome is in charge. : One of it's most prominent members was Spin. He is considered to be the most annoying player across both PC and iOS servers. In real life, Spin is from Cuba, which lead to speculation that he was Fidel Castro. When everyone realized that, if Fidel was this annoying, many, many more Cubans would die trying to swim to US, these speculations were quickly put to rest. It also explains the many assassination attempts on Spin. He is thought to work for FizzyPinot as a bouncer of a strip club. : One of its other prominent members is Zorbaton known for being almost as annoying as Spin but less humourous. Seems to have a strong relationship with the King of CS. : Charlemagne players have recently decided that the use of alts is a loop-hole to be taken advantage of and have retaken Turin with the use of alts. * Baleron Reborn: Founded by HeatherMae after she was kicked out of Kings for inactivity whilst on holiday. Now managed by Portia. It provides an alternative to Kings and is sucking up as many noobs as can get their hands on. She is hoping that other members will join her and help her make Baleron Reborn a real alternative. She also hopes that the active players that are left in Balerion (both of them) move across to join her. Our attitude is to help others enjoy the game, while not being considered good at it in anyway, shape, or form. After all it’s only a game! Despite being larger Winning restisted the temptation to merge with them. * Winning: A mostly insignificant alliance containing 6 members of which 2 or 3 are active and with research in the very elementary phases of development. Its members stubbornly hope to make this alliance a significant player one day. There have been sightings of Winnings in plantation wars but usually its members simply don't join. On August 2nd, 2012, Winning won a PW for the first time in the history of the server when a lonely member streaked through all 4 members of United Assassins that joined a battle for the top plantation, shocking the server and producing the extraordinarily rare image of Winning holding a plantation for 24 hours. There have not been any sightings of Winning since. Not even in chat jokes. Also AK likes to send trades from Oslo. King Arthur: *'A Team' Somehow is above level 35 even though it only had 2 members until recently when JoeyRamone joined Corak and Sheltem. Corak is level 60 and Sheltem and JoeyRamone are level 40. *'United Assasins': A level 110 alliance founded by War near the start of the IOS game, it's Previous heads were, War, BlkPheonix, Farwey, Balzenon. It currently lead by BukKeo. It is the strongest and largest King Arthur Alliance. This Alliance contains few high level KA players who are often seen using Alts to protect Turin, while KA players are often seen in world chat trying to convince the stronger players of other kingdoms Alts is not cheating. A few players are highly active at all hours apart from Everal who doesn't play at weekends and as such will never manage to complete daily quests despite saving a million gold. The majority of the KA players in chat are often part of this alliance, due to the high activity and it's prestige many KA players join the alliance for guidance and help. All of the alliance research is maxed and it is highly recommended to join this alliance due to high activity of it's players. *'Black Knights': A level 110 alliance who is currently headed by Brezel. It is KA's second largest alliance. Around January 2011, the Alliance entered a period of decline where many of the member fled to United Assasins, which led to the near extinction of this alliance. However since Roodnep's takeover the Alliance had began to once again grow attracting newer members. *'The Greymarch': A level 78 alliance who is currently headed by Gwaine. It is currently KA's third largest alliance and had 100 members, although many of the memebers are inactive, and the alliance seems to be on it's last legs, but it is still somehow clinging on to dear life. Category:iOS S1 Glory Alliances